A new love is born
by Kenta Raikiri
Summary: Peach has been attempting to get Mario's attention for years, with the plucky red plumber never noticing. When Luigi decides to step in and help, she might find that the one she was looking for has been helping her the entire time. Slight Mario bashing, LEMON, Rated M. Simple One-Shot for my first loved couple since I was a kid.


WARNING: Slight Mario bashing.

* * *

"What do you think Mario?" Peach asked as she smiled half-heartedly, a searing blush across her face as she stood in front of Mario. She had invited the Mario Brothers to a private getaway after saving her from Bowser once again. At least, that was the public reason. The private reason was that she wanted to try once more to win Mario's heart. She had always thought she should 'be herself'. Polite, kind, gentle, and a bright ruler. But after almost a year of Mario paying almost no attention to her, she began to doubt her efforts. So she decided to try the next best thing she could think of. Win him over with sex appeal. It was embarrassing as hell to buy the outfit, as she had gone incognito to buy the outfit. Hat, sunglasses, coat, cough mask, and she made sure to use cash. It was even more embarrassing to put on the outfit, noticing it was a bit bigger in the chest area than she originally thought, but she realized a fateful error when she tried walking up to Mario in the outfit.

In an attempt not to arouse suspicion, she had also invited his brother, Luigi.

"Uh-huh, that's nice." Mario smiled as he munched on a nearby pastry, completely ignorant of Peach's attire. Luigi sat next to Mario at the small table, feverishly trying not to be flung away from a powerful nosebleed as he turned the other way, glaring fiercely out to the tropical beach outside.

' _Bowser! Dry Bones! Ghosts! King Boo! E. Gadd in a miniskirt, I DON'T CARE! THINK OF AS MANY HORRIFYING THINGS AS POSSIBLE LUIGI! THIIIIIIIINK!'_ The green plumber thought desperately, trying not to soon need a blood transplant for lack of blood.

He begrudgingly glanced back to the princess with a hot blush on his face. She was desperately trying to hide her tears of disappointment under a smile. He tried to focus on her tear, her sadness, and not the EXTREMELY SEXY red latex bunny suit she was wearing. Alas, with a sigh of disappointment, her top began falling down, her large, soft breasts slowly becoming revealed. Luigi's eyes widened as several servants were walking into the room, Peach's chest now almost completely revealed.

" **TIME STOP!"** Luigi suddenly shouted before everything slowed to a pause, Peach's tear stopping it's decent to her chest and hovering in the air. Luigi rushed over to the princess and picked her up before running out of the room, to her bedroom. He set her down on her bed, thanking the stars above that he went to the Waffle Kingdom and had gotten this power. He quickly started trotting back towards the door before stopping for a moment. He chanced a glance behind him, the temptation of either touching or getting a better look at her chest making him do a double-take of the princess. He quickly shook his head, overcoming the temptation before exiting the room and shutting the door, snapping his fingers after a deep sigh.

He could hear the gust of wind and the crashing of plates that were cause by his sudden, insanely fast movement. He even heard his idiot of a brother screaming bloody murder about whoever ruined the rest of the pastries that were on the table as the servants tried calming him down.

"H-HUH!? H-HOW DID I GET BACK TO MY BEDROOM!?" He heard Peach exclaim in surprise.

"P-Princess? You okay in there?" Luigi said to the door, his back still against the door.

"EEP!" Luigi smiled as he imagined her cute, embarrassed face. "L-Luigi!? I…Uh, y-yes! Umm, just a moment!" She quickly grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around herself, blushing hotly. "Um! C-Come in!" Luigi's eyes widened. He wasn't expecting her to let him in. He knew how she was dressed. His heartbeat quickened as he turned around and opened the door, peeking his head in. "C-C-C-Can I h-help you?" She smiled nervously, Luigi noticing the blanket wrapped around her.

' _Shit, she looks even sexier….dammit bro! Always getting all the luck!'_ Luigi thought bitterly, but didn't let it show on his face, instead smiling worriedly.

"Sorry about that. Hope I didn't hurt you when I brought you back here." He laughed nervously as Peach's eyes widened. Did Luigi teleport her here? He could do that? Luigi walked inside and closed the door, taking a deep breath and walking over to a nearby window, a blush still on his face. "So…trying to get my bro's attention again?" He asked as he scratched his nose, Peach's eyes widening.

"I….uh…" Her face began to turn red before she hung her head in defeat. "yes…." She then began pouting as she crossed her arms. "I just don't get it, no matter what I do, I can't get his attention!"

"Yeah, he's a bit thick…." Luigi blushed harder, the image of Peach walking into the room in her outfit flashing in his mind. "I honestly don't know why he didn't react to you in your…." His face began glowing. "….outfit…" Peach's face rivaled Luigi's own in redness. Taking a deep breath, Luigi walked over to Peach, his face still red. "Princess, how much do you like my brother?" He asked her, trying not to look like he was blushing. He stared intently into her glowing blue orbs as Peach's face calmed down to a light blush.

"How much?" She questioned. Luigi nodded his head.

"Why do you like him? Is it because he keeps saving you? Is it because he's nice? What makes you want to be with him?" Peach stared at Luigi for a moment before a very gentle smile embraced her face.

"He is… different." She said simply. Luigi stared at her in confusion.

"He's different?" He questioned. Peach nodded.

"He's brave, he's nice, he's always moving…he's the kind of person I want to be." Luigi stared at her for a moment.

"So…since he's the kind of person you want to be, an adventuring type…." Luigi sat on the bed next to her, a hand to his chin in thought. "….oh, I get it…." Luigi nodded. "You can't help but want what you don't have…." He turned to Peach, looking at the princess and letting his eyes glide from her face to where he presumed her stomach was, Peach blushing in embarrassment, before he returned to her face. "All right, I'll do it." He said standing up, Peach blushing fiercely.

He'll do it? What was he referring to? HER!?

"I'm gonna help you get my bro's attention!" He smiled brightly, giving her a confident grin and a wink, Peach's eyes widening.

"Y-you'll…help me?" She asked.

"Of course! I want my brother to be happy! And I also want one of my best friends to be happy, so it's like killing two birds with one stone!" He grinned. Peach smiling brightly.

"R-really!?"

"Definitely!" He gave her a thumbs up. "Now, since I know how my brother works, I know where to start. But if I just tell you, it won't help you keep him." He winked to her. "So! What is something you do that my bro likes?" He asked her, Peach suddenly squirming on the spot.

"Uh….he likes…." She glanced back and forth, trying to rack her mind for any ideas. Her hair? Her eyes? Her laugh? Her….body? Luigi put a hand on her head, chuckling lightly.

"Calm down, you're thinking too hard. You always invite us over for something, right?" She nodded slowly. "What is it?"

"Uh….cake?" She asked, a light, worried smile on her face. Luigi smiled and nodded.

"So shouldn't you start with that? Why not make him a cake?" Peach stared at him for a moment before giggling.

"I don't know why I didn't think of that! Thank you Luigi!" She giggled as she hopped out of the bed, hugging the plumber tightly. Luigi quickly snapped his head up to look at the ceiling, a blush searing across his face as two soft presences pushed against his chest.

"Princess? Mario wants to know-

Luigi's eyes widened. **"TIME STOP!"**

The Toad was just about to look inside of the door before he came to a slow, Luigi begrudgingly breaking free of Peach's grip as he trotted over to the door and turned the Toad around towards the opposite wall before snapping his finger, a burst of wind causing Peach to squeak in fright, before noticing Luigi was gone again.

"-if we have anymore cake…HUH!?" The fungal servant stared at the wall wide-eyed. Wasn't he just looking into Peach's room?

"Haha, the princess will be on it right away! She was just asking me a question about what kind of cake Mario would like!" Luigi laughed, causing the Toad to jump, Peach spinning around and noticing Luigi was outside of the door, starting to push the servant away and winking at her. "Now come on, let's go calm my bro down, okay?" The Toad nodded his head before he began walking back towards the dining room, Luigi quickly spinning around and glancing back into the room, a blush on his face as he smiled and winked to her. "And you might want to change out of that." He closed the door, the princess glancing down at her red bunny costume, the latex that was shaped around her chest slowly falling down as Peach's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

* * *

"I can't believe it! Even YOU won't believe it bro! A HUGE gust of wind suddenly blasted ALL of the pastries off the table! There was still more stuff to eat!" Mario was near tears as he impatiently tapped his finger onto the table. "And to top it off, there wasn't a lot of food made so we couldn't replace any of it…" He grumbled, Luigi trying not to bash his brother's skull in.

"You know bro, we're not royalty…" He sneered at his red-wearing bro. "We're guests. This isn't OUR house, it's an island getaway that PEACH invited us to. The LEAST you could do is, oh I don't know, THANK HER FOR BRINGING US HERE!?" He shouted, slamming his hands onto the table, glaring at his brother. Mario stared at Luigi with wide eyes, blinking a few times before slumping his shoulders.

"You…you're right….I got so excited at the food Peach told us about that….I kinda forgot my manners."

"And to even look at her…" Luigi grumbled. "Honestly, I don't really know what she sees in you…."

"What do you mean by that?" The man in red questioned. Luigi turned back towards the kitchen, knowing Peach was baking a cake. He furrowed his brow. If he was going to make his thick-headed brother understand, he'd best do it now. He spun around and glared at Mario.

"Bro, what do you think of the princess?"

"Huh?" Mario stared at him blankly. "What do I…." He quirked an eyebrow, confused. "Uh, she's nice? I mean, she's always treating her servants so nicely, and….uh, she's got really pretty hair?" Luigi thunked his head onto the table. Seriously? That's it? Luigi stared at Mario blankly for a moment, his brother returning the look with confusion.

"I can't believe I have to ask this…." Luigi sighed. "Do you like her?" Mario blushed.

"Huh!? Wh-where did that come from?"

"Answer me bro." Luigi stared at him in annoyance. "She's always inviting YOU to get some cake, not really me so much. Don't you find that kind of odd?" He quirked an eyebrow at Mario, who began staring at the ceiling.

"Now that you mention it…."

 **THUD**

Mario turned to see Luigi was on the ground, twitching. "You okay bro?" Luigi suddenly shot back up on his feet, giving his brother a death glare.

" _ **She fucking makes you cake and thanks you with a kiss and you havn't fucking noticed!?"**_ Mario blanked at Luigi, beginning to sweat. Maybe he should be thinking about this a little bit more.

"N-notice what?" He asked innocently. Luigi reached his hands out to strangle his older brother when the doors to the kitchen suddenly opened, Peach walking out with a small white cake with a strawberry on top. She was now wearing a white apron over a pink bikini that had a thin, draping skirt that was slit all the way up to her hip.

"Cake's done!" She smiled, the brothers staring at her with wide eyes.

"ALL RIGHT!" Mario cheered, stars in his eyes. Luigi quickly turned away, blushing furiously as Peach walked over with the cake, frosting on her cheek and a little on the top of her chest.

"Are you all right Luigi?" She asked the green plumber who quickly spun around, laughing pathetically as he scratched the back of his head.

"Of course! Never better!" Peach smiled before turning back to Mario, setting the cake down in front of him as the red plumber happily picked up some nearby utensils and getting ready to taste the delicious cake in front of him. "AHEM!" Luigi suddenly coughed, getting Mario's attention. The man in green glared hell's fury at Mario, his eyes darting to the expecting Peach and then back to Mario, repeating the action. Mario's eyes widened, a blush searing across his face.

"Ah! Oh, um, thank you, princess." He smiled sheepishly, stars glowing in Peach's eyes at the praise as Luigi nodded his head with a smile on his face. With that, Mario started on the cake, quickly finishing it before sighing in content. "That was delicious!" He grinned. "And this time no Bowser! Haha!"

Luigi nodded before noticing Peach still had the icing on her face. He glanced back at the now empty plate on the table. Dammit, he wanted to try some cake too…he chanced a look back to Peach's rosy cheeks, where the icing was quietly sitting. Shaking his head, Luigi scratched the back of his head before walking away. He might as well give them some room. Peach glanced to the retreating figure in green, wondering where he was going to. Her eyes widened as he glanced back with a smile and gave her a V-sign before disappearing behind the door and heading out into the hallway. She smiled gratefully to the younger Mario Brother before turning back to Mario, sitting down and smiling happily.

* * *

"Goddammit he's dense as a fucking brick…" Luigi sighed, looking out to the white sands from the beach house. Maybe he should go for a swim…it'd probably help him get his mind off of that frosting. Luigi sighed, his eyes half-lidding as he fantasized swiping the frosting off of her cheek and giving it a taste.

" _Not bad, but I want more…" Luigi said before her returned to her cheek, lightly running his tongue over her cheek before sliding down to her chest, where another small glob of frosting lay, waiting to be eaten. The blonde princess giggled as she slowly brought Luigi's face back to hers, slowly pressing her lips to his._

"Hey Luigi!"

"WAH!"

Luigi quickly spun around, a searing blush on his face as he looked down to see another Toad walking up to him, holding a small glass of lemonade. "Thirsty?" He asked, handing the plumber the glass, a small umbrella resting in the drink. Luigi blinked before smiling nervously.

"Uh, yeah….thanks." He said taking the drink, the Toad smiling as he turned around and walked away. "Oof, I need to do something or my mind's gonna wander again…" He slumped over, laughing pathetically. "After all….she likes him anyway…"

He smacked his face before shaking it rapidly. "No! Stop thinking like that! This is what Peach wants! I'm not going to ruin her life by forcing myself into it!" He grinned in confidence as he raised his glass up towards the beach. "I'm going to make sure those two get together if it's the last thing I do!" He grinned as he took a large gulp, finishing the drink in one go. "Now let's try some windsurfing! I've been wanting to try it since Peach told us about it!" He grinned as he walked away, his light green overshirt blowing lightly in the wind.

* * *

"WOAH! WOAH! WOOOOOAH CRAAAAP!"

SPLOOSH!

*Cough* *Sputter* "Blech, that didn't end up going so well…" Luigi wheezed as he splished back to shore, dragging the surfboard that had a sail on it. He looked out to the sea, waves coming in at various tempos and rhythms. "You need to feel the rhythm maaaaaaannnn…" Luigi mocked his trainer. "My ass, I can play instruments, but the ocean is one rhythm that I can't figure out…" He glared out to the sea for a moment before he suddenly burst out laughing. "Heeheehee, but it was still a ton of fun. It's like playing a Mario Party but not being rushed to do it." He grinned before turning around and heading back towards the Sea Shack that was run by the windsurfing trainer. Technically he could teach you to do ANY watersport, but whatever, he was having fun nonetheless. The moment he walked in however, he noticed it seemed a good deal colder than he remembered first walking into. Picking up his hat off of a nearby hanger he noticed something pink in the corner. Walking over to it, he sighed.

"I'll take it something went wrong?" Luigi asked, sitting down next to the glooming princess. He wasn't expecting Peach to turn to him with a soul-less face, staring at him for a moment before realizing who he was.

"Ah!" She suddenly gasped before tearing up. "WAAAAAHHH! IT DIDN'T WORK!" She cried comically. Good thing Luigi just got out of the water, cuz he was once again drenched, this time in tears. He sighed with a smile on his face as he tried to calm down the downtrodden princess.

"It's all right, we'll think of something else." Luigi tried to encourage the princess.

"R-really?" She looked up to him with teary eyes, Luigi trying VERY hard not to just hug her and pat her head. It was really fucking tempting. Instead he granted himself the 'pat her on the head' temptation, but nothing more.

"I'm sure we can think of something." He smiled as he pat her head, glancing back towards the counter where he first saw the owner. He was probably in the back, still working on some Jet skis. "So…" Luigi dreaded asking this question, but he needed to anyway. "What happened?" Instant tears flushed out from Peach's eyes.

"NOTHING! ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!" She sobbed.

"Huh?" Luigi stared at her, holding a hand up to try and stop the stream of tears from hitting his face. "What do you mean?" Luigi stopped for a moment before staring at Peach more seriously. "Okay, hang on, I have to know something princess….what exactly are you looking for in my bro?"

"Huh?" She sniffled, rubbing the last few tears from her eyes as Luigi turned to her.

"What are you looking for in my bro? Are you looking for…" He began blushing. "A serious relationship? A casual relationship?" He started blushing brighter, turning away and mumbling.

"What was that last one?" Peach questioned, Luigi taking a deep breath before turning back to her.

"Or are you looking for more of a sexual relationship?" Peach's face flushed bright red, the princess fumbling around with a reply. "I mean, if you're looking for something more than a casual relationship, he's gotta show more interest in you…and right now…" He glared off towards a corner. "He's as thick as a Koopa's shell." He shook his head. "My bro can only think through his stomach, so I figured that would be the best way to get him to show more interest in you…" He turned back to Peach. "So what kind of relationship do you want? What exactly…" He blushed a little more. "What are you looking for in a man?" Peach blushed.

"I…want someone to be there for me…" She began to twiddle her fingers together. "I…I want to be able to see him every day, smiling back at me for being me." She smiled gently as she clasped her fingers together. "I want to be able to hold him tight at night…and…" She started blushing, Luigi smiling as he unconsciously reached a hand up and brushed back her hair. She gasped before looking up to the brown-haired man's smiling, glowing blue eyes.

"Got it." He said simply with a smile.

 _I figured that's what she wanted….she always was a pure-hearted woman._

 _When did his…Did his eyes always look so blue…?_

They didn't even notice they were slowly moving closer to each other when a loud bang snapped them back away from each other.

"All right, dat will finish dat wun…." A voice said. Luigi and Peach turned around to see a tall, dark-skinned man walking out from the back, cleaning his hands with a rag. He turned to the two and smiled smugly. "Ey Ey, no makin out in da back, ya wants ta do dat ya gotta do it in da front." Luigi and Peach's faces lit up brightly in red, the two quickly trying to correct the man. "HAHAHA! You two can't fool Moai man, I gots mai eyes on yu two." He pointed two fingers to his eyes and then back to the two before laughing and walking into the back again. Blushing crimson, Luigi took a deep breath before turning back towards Peach, who was equally just as red.

"S-So, what happened with my bro earlier?" He asked, desperately trying to change the subject again.

"Er….nothing." Peach started, her blushing finally starting to calm down. "I was hoping for a…well, a heartwarming, or at least heart-thumping moment, but we just talked for a bit before he said he wanted to take a nap…" Luigi slumped forward, annoyed.

"That's it?" Seriously? Mario didn't think ANYTHING of what Luigi had told him beforehand? Had the cake thing really made his head not connect two fucking dots? "Idiot…we've gotta get his attention somehow…" Luigi put a hand to his chin in thought once more, Peach glancing first to Luigi and then towards where Moai stood moments ago. A lightbulb suddenly went off in her head, her blush returning.

"Umm…I might have an idea…" She said with a small, nervous smile on her face.

* * *

"Aaaahhhh, this is the life…." Mario smiled happily as he floated along behind the speedboat. Peach and Luigi stood near the rope Mario was tied to, the red plumber floating on an inner-tube in swim trunks. Luigi smirked at his brother.

"Having fun out there?" Luigi called out to his brother. He only received a thumbs up from the comfy plumber. The hero in green smiled before he felt something soft press up against his arm. His face suddenly lit up, trying to keep calm as Peach pressed up against him.

"Oops, sorry Luigi, I keep losing my balance on this boat!" Peach smiled sheepishly as she began to cling tighter to Luigi's arm. Luigi quickly turned his head, hoping the blonde princess wouldn't notice the nosebleed he was getting.

 _Dammit! They're so freaking soft!_

"Er, uh, sure! Just h-hang onto me! I'll k-keep you safe!" Luigi stuttered, wrapping an arm around Peach. Did she seriously think this plan was going to work? Make him jealous? He really doubted it….but he'd be damned if he said he wasn't enjoying it himself. They both glanced towards Mario, who was once again totally relaxed on the inner-tube, floating along happily. A small tick mark appeared on Luigi's head, the plumber twitching at his brother not even noticing the two flirting with each other.

 _Fuck it, I'm upping the ante._

Luigi spun Peach around, to where she was facing Mario and Luigi was behind her. He wrapped his arms around her stomach, resting his chin on her shoulder and smirked out to Mario. "Don't have too much fun out there bro!" He called out, Mario glancing back towards the boat and nodding. He blinked before he looked back towards the two.

"Huh?" He noticed Luigi hanging over Peach, the princess blushing and smiling lightly. "Are those two…" He quirked an eyebrow. "Playing a game or something? I wonder if he's tickling her or something." He shrugged before laying back down. Luigi and Peach noticed he stopped paying attention to them, the green plumber sighing in annoyance.

"Dammit, I thought we got his attention…" He glanced up to Peach, who was almost pouting, almost smiling. He quirked an eyebrow before she suddenly turned to him, smiling mischievously. "Uh…" He had a bad feeling about this…

….and he was right, as he quickly found himself in the inner-tube, with Peach in his lap. He was already blushing heavily, but every wave they hit bumped the tube, causing the slightest of caresses from her cute, firm ass over his groin. He tried to wiggle further down into the tube, hoping to conceal his quickly growing arousal, only for a wave to quickly bounce him back up into her soft legs.

Unfortunately for either of the two, Mario had begun talking to the ship's pilot about some of the cuisines on the island, to which the captain was more than happy to oblige, as the two were quickly lost in conversation, the captain reflexively piloting the ship around the bay.

"Uh, P-Peach, I d-don't think this is working…" Luigi said, blushing furiously. He needed to stop this soon. If not, he might end up doing something he'd regret. Peach seemed to be ignoring him, as she continued to squeal and giggle with every bump. Had he been looking at her face from a different angle, he'd have noticed her glowing blush.

The tube suddenly hit a large wave, causing the two to bounce high, Luigi quickly grasping onto the princess's body until they landed back in the tube, Luigi quickly realizing he was grabbing her chest. But just as he was about to pull his hand back, he felt her small, soft hands hold it to her large, bouncy chest firmly.

That was it; instant boner.

He slowly gave her soft bosom a small squeeze, not noticing Peach's legs clench together in excitement before beginning to slowly, purposefully wiggle her butt further into his groin. His mind quickly becoming hazy, Luigi slowly pulled her further into his chest, slowly pressing his lips to the nape of her neck, the blonde shivering in excitement as he began to plant small kisses before beginning to slowly glide his tongue along her neckline, Peach's breathing beginning to become more erratic. The two began to feverishly grind against each other, completely forgetting where they were. Another large wave tossed the two back into the air, reminding them of their positions before sending them flying into the cool water. The two burst out of the water, glancing around and noticing the boat was quickly driving away. Luigi's eyes widened as he realized they were still going around in their route, not noticing they were leaving the two behind.

"Uh, H-hey! You lost-" He suddenly had a hand pressed to his mouth, noticing Peach was looking at him with what he could only describe as bedroom eyes.

"There's a cove near here…come on." She said quietly before beginning to swim away. Luigi's face began to turn crimson before he quietly followed after her. She couldn't possibly be thinking…no, she definitely was. And with his head still half-dazed and his boner still fully erect, Luigi began to swim faster, eagerly hoping for what might come next.

And he was not disappointed, as the two came upon a small, secluded cove hidden from shore. Walking up to the sandbar, Luigi found Peach lying down with her back to him, glancing over her shoulder and smiling sexily. She eyed his groin as if it were candy, and slowly began rocking her butt daintily as he came closer and closer. He slowly lowered himself over her, dripping wet as he slowly moved towards her soft, plush lips. The moment their lips touched he knew it was going to happen, as he gently began kissing her, running one hand along the back of her neck, while the other hand began to glide over her soft, curvy body. As their tongues began to intertwine, the hand gliding across her body began descending to her underside, slowly slipping in-between her legs and past the thong of her bikini. Warmth greeted his fingers as he came to her entrance, her excitement beginning to coat his fingers as he began circling around her folds, eliciting sexy moans from the blonde bombshell. She wouldn't be the only one to enjoy this however, as Luigi soon felt her hand beginning to caress his erect shaft from outside of his swimming trunks before sliding her hand into them, feeling his hot tool twitching in excitement. Their tongues danced excitedly in each other's mouths before Luigi began gliding his tongue down her neck, back to the nape of her neck and flicking his tongue sharply, causing her to twitch in excitement as he moved his other hand to her large, soft breasts, lightly pinching her nipples as he rolled them in his fingers. He felt her folds twitch in excitement as he slowly began pushing his middle finger into her quivering entrance, quickly sliding in and causing the princess to moan out in ecstasy. She continued to slide her hand up and down his rock hard pole, increasing her speed as Luigi put in another finger before she couldn't take it anymore.

"I want him…now…" She moaned feverishly, the plumber happy to oblige as he slid his trunks down and placed his large, pulsing mushroom against her entrance, slowly sliding along her cunt. She began breathing heavily, glancing up to his glowing blue eyes. "Stop teasing me…put him-" Her eyes went wide and she threw her head back as he suddenly thrusted into her, twitching violently. Her tight folds clenched desperately to his shaft, and had he just a little less will-power, he would have exploded right then and there.

"C-Calm down Peach, I almost-" She pushed him onto his back, quickly straddling him before sliding his twitching shaft right back into her drenched cunt, her eyes almost rolling back at the sheer pleasure from him merely being inside of her. She quickly began ramming his stiff cock into her cunt repeatedly, her face quickly losing any and all composure she had left.

"Oh my god, it's…it's too fucking good!" She began panting heavily, her hips moving on their own. Luigi felt like his own eyes were going to roll back into his head, her tight, wet cunt sliding and slamming back onto his dick over and over again, feeling his own hips thrusting up on their own to meet her cunt faster. He felt himself building up again, and though he tried slowing down, Peach wouldn't allow it. "No! I'm almost…! There…!" She pleaded, gripping onto his shoulders tightly.

"P-Peach, s-stop, I'm going to…" He clenched his eyes shut as he tried to hold it back, to no avail. Peach's eyes went wide as she felt her insides flooded with something hot.

"YES! YES! I'M….." She clenched her eyes tightly as she continued slamming onto his stiff rod. "COMIIIIIING!" She screamed out in delight, her folds clenching tightly onto his rod, squeezing out any remaining hot liquid he had. She suddenly collapsed on top of him, gasping for air and twitching every few seconds. After several moments of twitching and heavy breathing, she tried pushing herself up to look at his face, slowly moving towards his lips and pressing against them softly before she suddenly squeaked, her body racking from another spasm of an orgasm. Luigi couldn't help the chuckle that came from his mouth. Peach looked up and merely smiled, enjoying the feeling of his warm chest as they lay there, taking in the moment and enjoying each other's embrace in the glowing twilight.

* * *

"So…are you sure this is okay?" Luigi asked the blonde princess as they walked back to the Beach House, having just left the Sea Shack and picking up their headgear as well as getting a horrified apology from both Moai and the captain for the two of them being left out at sea. The moon was quickly rising up into the sky, shedding enough light to allow their bodies to cast shadows, which were connected at their hands. The blonde smiled back to Luigi, her eyes kind and tender.

"Yes…" She giggled as she clenched her hand tightly. "I told you, I wanted someone who would always be there for me…who loved me for being me." She leaned into his arm, resting her head on his shoulder as she let go of his hand and wrapped her arms lovingly around his own arm. "And you've never looked at me as if I should change….you've always been watching over me." She then began drawing circles on his arm. "I wanted someone whom I could see every day, someone who would be by my side…"

"And take responsibility?" Luigi smirked, Peach's smile widening as a blush dusted along her cheeks. They both knew what was going to happen, but neither of them cared. And as they walked up to the Beach House, Peach looked to Luigi.

"How about Rose?" She asked, Luigi staring at her in shock.

"You're already trying to think of a name? And you think it'll be a girl!?" Peach smiled brightly.

"Call it a mother's intuition." She smiled, glancing up to the stars. "She'll become a big, strong woman. A woman with a heart as big as the galaxy." She giggled as she leaned into his shoulder once more. "Just like her father." Luigi blushed brightly, smiling as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Then I guess I'll leave it at that." He smiled.

* * *

Rosalina: AND THUS I WAS BORN!

Kenta: But hey, this is just a fanfic, A GYAAAAAIM FANIIIIC, thanks for reading.

#ObviousMatPatReferenceIsObvious


End file.
